


The Character Profiles

by Star2ndqueen



Series: DreamSMP Grocery AU: Extras [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream smp-free, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Please don't use my exact character profile until I say so, Who needs sleep when you have stories to write, Writing Exercise, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star2ndqueen/pseuds/Star2ndqueen
Summary: Hello, readers,I hope the staffs of Dream's Market are treating your stay quite nicely. I sure hope so. Anyway, I left this packet of profile about each staff member of the store as well as some important people to remember. Don't worry about memorizing every detail. Just remember the important stuff and you should be good.Sincerely,Star2ndqueen
Series: DreamSMP Grocery AU: Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153241
Kudos: 35





	1. Letter for you from Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



> NOTE: THERE WILL BE TIGGER WARNING ON EACH CHAPTERS IF MENTIONED IN SAID CHAPTER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found a strange packet with your name on it.

Hello, readers,

  
I hope the staffs of Dream's Market are treating your stay quite nicely. (I sure hope so.) Anyway, I left this packet of profile about each staff member of the store as well as some important people to remember. Don't worry about memorizing every detail. Just remember the important stuff and you should be good. 

Sincerely,  
Star2ndqueen

_P.S. I should let you know right now that we are happy that you join us._

_P.P.S I have ordered them from Youngest to Oldest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A people without the knowledge of their past history, origin and culture is like a tree without roots. ~ Marcus Garvey"


	2. TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the youngest of the staff members: Tommy. He is well known for his loud laughter and harmless pranks. Where ever he goes, you will hear his laughter before you could see him. Tommy is never without his partner in crime Tubbo {More on him later} or his two other close friends: Ranboo and Purpled. {More on them later} Heck, how can someone so young be the head of the Produce Department? How can someone so young can be at the top 5% of the school district? 
> 
> Well...Read on and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned of Controlling Parents, Depression, Verbal mistreatment,  
> [I hope that I used it correctly. If not, please correct me in the comments]  
> {Also, I haven't proofread it, so expect grammar and spelling mistakes.}

**BASIC:**

Name: Tommy

Full Name: Tommy Innit

Age: 16

Pronouns: He/Him

Nicknames: Big T; Tom; Child; Kid

The current place for living: W/ his parents

Mother tongue: English

Birthday: April 9

Likes:

His friends [especially his co-workers]; Minecraft; Tubbo; His Job; Kit-Kat; Apples; Soft Blankets

Dislikes:

His parents yelling at him; failing grade; Karens; Cold weather; Being vulnerable; Black Friday; Any big Holiday; Sour candies

**Background [Only you the reader knows about this section]**

How would you describe the childhood?

It is his most happiest moment of his life with his parents. During this period, his parents weren't so big on grades since it didn't matter too much. His love Minecraft came this period. He saw it in the store and asked his parent to buy it and ever since then he loved it. It actually holds a special place in his heart. Tommy and his dad would play Minecraft often before he entered middle school.

How would you describe the teenage years?

Around middle school is really when he began to have problems with his parents. At first his parents didn't enforce good gpa and grades. Really, Tommy just wanted to get As in his class so he could make his parents proud. Over time, his parents expected their son to always have As in his class and it came to the point that they explain Tommy how important it is to have great grades. By the time Tommy hit 15, he was already at the 5% of his school district and managed to skip a grade. With that being said, his parents still didn't believe it was enough to learn about the real. So, with parents' permission, Tommy got a job at Dream's Market. Ever since then he has been working there.

How would describe right now?

Tommy's major flaw is making people proud of him. From his high GPA to his work ethic to even his maturity. He is a classical case _"having to grow up too soon at a too young of an age_ ". Thanks to his parents Skyrocketing expectations, everyone has seen Tommy drinking 3 energy drinks while trying to work on HW in between customers and breaks. Heck, there has been times where his smile doesn't reach his eyes. Of course, his friends help out and make sure he take care of himself. { ~~ _Lets not forget how everyone hates how high his parents expect their CHILD to act like an adult with an mortgage payments}_~~

**Relationship:**

_Parents_ : _Neutral/ Negative_  
Tommy wants to explain to his parents about his problem but each time he tries it shut down by " _Later"_ s, "W _e will talk about it late_ r"s , and " _Stop lying_ ". However, he still loves them; it is just he doesn't adore them like he used to. On a good day, he could go without having an discussion about his school. On most days, tho, he will have to tell one to three short sentences about his grades. On worst days, yelling and shouting could be heard from both parent and child. However, that is normal right? To Tommy anyway.

Other important people:

  * _Tubbo: Positive_



They met at work and immediately connect. Tubbo is one of the first people to find out about his life problems. Platonic Soulmates and partners in crime. Is literaly his archor  
~Relationships with other characters of the story

  * _Wilbur & Techno: __Positive_



He views them as his Older brothers. Tommy goes to them for advice on financial and to have fun.

  * _Phil & Kristen: Positive _



They became his ~~parents~~ second parental figures. Tommy loves and adores them. Tommy will do anything to get them to love him. ~~[If only he knew, they already love him]~~

  * _Dream : Positive_



He view him as Friend and Boss (when he has too). Actually, feels grateful towards him for allowing him work

  * _Sam: Positive_



Another one he views as an older brother. Goes to him for help in his engineering class and science.

  * _Purpled & Ranboo: Positive _



His Best friends (Behind Tubbo). They were the second and third one to found about his home life. 

  * _Every worker: Positive_



Views as his family. Says he is doesn't like being treated as a kid, but everyone knows he actually loves and needs it.

**Physical Characteristics**

_Bad Habits:_ Nail-biting; slouching as he sits; Workaholic;

 _Color of Eyes:_ Metal blue

 _The color of Hair_ : Dirty Blond

 _Any disabilities:_ ADHD; Depression; anxiety

 _Good Habits:_ Keep clean and neat; Drinks a lot of water; Loyal to the T; optimism 

_Height_ : 6"2' - 6"3'

 _Hobbies_ : Minecraft; English; filming; Joking; Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." ~ James Dean


	3. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing anyone notices is his height. Ranboo Tolmon is known as the store's enderman. Like any enderman, he is gentile and kind towards all. Even those who has wronged him. You could easily see him restocking the shelves or making his rounds on checking if everything is clean and neat. Although you best keep an eye on him or he might disappear and ended in whole different section of his store.
> 
> Now, you might be wonder where did learn to move so quiet. One can easily disappear if their lifestyle is all about being overseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {TW: Neglectful Parents}

Full name: Ranboo Tolmon  
Nickname: Ranbo; Ronbo; Ronboo;Walmart Technoblade;Enderman;Enderboy; Honeybear [ _MeMa ONLY_ ]  
Age: 17  
The current place for living: W/ his grandma  
Mother tongue: English  
Birthday: 29 March  
Likes: Minecraft; neatness; his co-worker ~~[found family~~ ]; His grandma; royal blue; his height;   
Dislike: Cold & Rainy weather; Sugary candies; Lights on in unused rooms; Unreliable people

**~Background~**

How would you describe the childhood?  
His parents weren't the one who raised him. It was his grandma, MeMa. Through her kindness and loving nature, Ranboo had a great childhood and learned the importance kindness and empathy. On his 9th birthday, his parents gave him Minecraft before leaving the next day for another trip. MeMa and Ranboo spent all day playing Minecraft together. However, not even his grandma could fill the hole of both a dad educate him while a mom nourish him. 

How would you describe the teenage years?  
Once in 5th grade, his parents announce that they will be moving away. Ranboo, of course, accept it; however, MeMa didn't accept it one bit. Actually, she even went to court to be legal guardian for Ranboo. It took many months but finally she won the case. Thanks to her, Ranboo could start healing and fill that empty hole for someone loves him as her son. They moved away from his parents to a new town with it popular supermarket. ~~_[Dream's Market]_~~ One day, MeMa asked Honeybear if he could get more milk and cereal. Upon arriving there, he bought milk, MeMa's cereal, and a Minecraft cereal. After tasting the Minecraft cereal, he will get at least 3 boxes. It got to the point that everyone knows him as Enderboy because of his height. The minors actually befriend him once Ranboo became comfortable with them. One thing lead to another, Dream gave him a job and Ranboo never looked back.

How would you describe right now?  
Well, his grandma works as a well-know chief at this local Restaurant "HermitCraft's". Ranboo would sometimes bring food for others to eat. Still has the ability to disappear from someone's view. Addition to that, his major flaw of putting other before his needs caused him to crash and burn. Even so, thanks to everyone's efforts and his, he is began to learn self-care and self love.

**~Relationships~**

  
_Parents: Neutral -slight Negative_  
Since they weren't there often, his option is near non-existent. With that being said, he still knows one day he has to see them again and bring closure to himself. Just not right now  
 _MeMa: Positive_  
She is literally one of the reason why Ranboo has a fulfilling childhood's memories. One day, he want to return the favor to his MeMa one day. MeMa is his rock.

Relationships with other characters of the story:

  * _[Tommy & Tuboo & Purpled] Positive_



He views them as his brothers more so than friends. Tommy is always one who make him laugh. Tubbo never fails to soothe his insecure mind. Purpled will always be down for protecting him.

  * _[Phi & Kristen] Positive_



He views them as a parent figures. Will always be grateful towards them for treating him as their son. 

  * _[Technoblade] Positive_



Ranboo sees him as a protective older brother. Grateful when Techno step in between a Karen for him.

  * _[Dream] Positive_



A Firend and boss. Thankful for him for hiring him, [since now Ranboo has a family that loves him]

  * _[His Coworker]_ _Positive_



His Found Family. Never once does he take each one granted. Thanks to them, his family circle has become colorful and bright and full and lifelike

**~Physical Characteristics:~**

  
Bad Habits: Cracking his body multiple times, Insecure about oneself, chewing his lips

Color of Eyes: Heterochromia [Left light Blue; Right light Brown)

The color of Hair: Light Brown

Disabilities: Anxiety, ADHD, Depression 

Good Habits: Writing down important info into a notebook, taking small risk daily, Kindness toward others

Height: 6"6' -6"7'

Hobbies: Minecraft; Baking; Re-organize items; picking some up and place them somewhere else

Is he/she wearing Glasses? No

What’s the style of the character? (modern, outmoded): Causal, simple clothing with graphic tees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A tree is known by its fruit; a man by his deeds. A good deed is never lost; he who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love." ~ Saint Basil


	4. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee-fantastic and owner of the famous lemon cookies, Tubbo could soften almost anyone. With his sweet but mischief personality, he and Tommy would team up and prank on everyone. Somehow, everyone still falls for the pranks more often than they like. Heck, Tubbo could use innocent act to sometimes make other do what he want. Although, he only really use it to help said people.   
> With that being said, Tubbo moved to the town of Doveport for his past. Who would do such a thing to Tubbo? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of bullying, small mention of blood

Full name: Toby "Tubbo" Woodberry  
Nickname: Big T;Tubbs;Turbo;Tubs;Toby  
Age: 17  
The current place for living: w/family  
Mother tongue: English  
Birthday: December 23  
Likes: Bees, His Family, Minecraft, Cookies, His co-workers (second family), Garden  
Dislike: Bullying, Cold weathers, Heights, Spicy Food

* * *

~ **Background~**

_How would you describe the childhood?_

His love of bee came from his Grandpa's bee farm. Every time he visits his grandparents farm, he will ask about the bees. Tubbo's core memories is watching his grandpa work with the bees. His Grandma was the one who taught him about compass and honestly. The day he found out he will be a big brother made his day whole lot better. With everything said and done, Tubbo's childhood was filled with love and joy.

Until at the age 8, Little Tubbo's reading difficulty made it harder for him to learn. Kids teased him about not being about reading fun. How he takes longer to read a sentence and messed up his wording. Luckily, his parents took him to doctors; afterwards, Tubbo found out he has ADHD and Dyslexia. Even, when teachers and classmates knew about his disability, the teasing and mistreatments keep coming. It took until Tubbo coming home crying at the age 10 for his family moving far away.

_How would you describe the teenage years?_

Once Tubbo entered his new school, he didn't tell anyone about his learning and mental disabilities. The only one who knew were teachers and even then he plead to his teacher to not tell his classmates. The teachers agreed. 

At the age of 14, Tubbo found Minecraft through a classmate talking about the new update coming up soon, the bee update. As soon as he heard about bees, Tubbo started saving money to get a laptop to play. His parents gave an idea of working Dream's Market as a part-time job. Once he entered the store, he saw Tommy bringing new fruits to the grocery part of the store. After Tommy answers where Tubbo could find the owner, Tubbo found Dream and Sapnap trying to fixed a cashier. _~~[ To _t_ his day no one knows how it broke since it was brand new} ~~ _Tubbo got the job after talking to each of them. Thanks to them, Tubbo became more comfortable with who he is. 

_How would you describe Right now?_

Oh, good bye the days where Tubbo has to eat his lunch be himself and hello to the days filled of laughter and chao at lunch. At school, his three other close friends help him out whenever he felt like he needs the help. Heck, once the news about Tubbo's learning and mental disabilities surfaced, almost nobody treated him different... ** _Almost_**. He still gets a couple of teasing from mean classmates, but Tubbo has a whole support group willing to back him up. From his family to his close best friends to his co-worker, Tubbo has never thought that wanting to play Minecraft could change his life so much. _( ~~Oh and maybe working at Dream's Markets.)~~_

~ **Relationships~**

_Parents: Positive_

  * He is really close to his parents. They were literally the reason why Tubbo got help. Not to mention, they wants their son to be happy. Of course, there will be arugements and disagreements but they often will come back to resolve the problem at hand.



_Sisters: Positive_

  * He has two younger sisters, 13 and 10. He will doing anything for them to give them joy. Even if it means annoying them, they know that Tubbo loves his sisters and vice versa.



_Grandparents: Positive_

  * He is still inconnecta with them and visit them every chance he gets. Still ask his grandpa how are the bees and his grandma about her new bakery. Turns out he learned how to bake from his grandma.



_Other important persons:_   
_[Tommy] Positive_

  * These two are literally the definition of Platonic Soulmates. The partner in crime. The brother from another mother. Meeting Tommy became one of his core memories.



_[Purpled &Ranboo] Positive_

  * Best Friend Forever. Met Purpled through work and school. Still thinks Purpled could kill someone with a pen. Ranboo was the Minecraft Creal Kid before working at the store. Tubbo loves to annoy him like brother would do. 



_[Sam &Puffy&Niki] Positive_

  * Treats those three as his older siblings. Sam would make be his three person in charge tasting Tubbo's new bake goods. (#1 is Tommy and #2 is Niki). Niki was the one who encourage him to keep baking new recipes. Puffy is his favorite person to talk to about bees and coding. 



_[His Co-workers]_ _Positive_

  * Even if he doesn't talk everyone each and everyday, he know they will fight for Tubbo. Not to mention that some will shed some blood for him. _~~(Looking at you Techno and Sapnap and Phil.)~~_



_[Jsclatt] Neutral-_ _Positive_

  * Even though Tubbo doesn't see him often, Sclatt still place himself as his honorary uncle. No matter what Sclatt is doing at the store, he always will try to leave a bee sticker for Tubbo. 



**~Physical Characteristics~**

  
_Bad Habits_ : Cracking his knuckles often, always has something in his hands, Worry a lot  
 _Eyes colors_ : Ocean color eyes  
 _Hair color_ : Walnut brown hair  
 _Disabilities:_ Dyslexia, ADHD  
 _Good Habits:_ Arrives early, Open to learning, Plays ukulele  
 _Height_ : 5'6 - 5'7  
 _Hobbies_ : Playing ukulele, Minecraft, Coding, Baking, Water-borading  
 _What’s the style of the character? (modern, outmoded)_ : Dress as if he is from 2000's teen commercial but somehow makes it works. Sometimes wears bee theme outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you go in search of honey you must expect to be stung by bees." ~ Joseph Joubert

**Author's Note:**

> "A people without the knowledge of their past history, origin and culture is like a tree without roots. ~ Marcus Garvey"


End file.
